


Party in Philly

by rebecca_selene



Category: Gothika (2003), The Others (2001), The Sixth Sense (1999), What Lies Beneath (2000)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: It wasn’t the holiday party Cole had imagined as a child, but it sufficed.





	Party in Philly

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 7 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/Ueb1lPB.jpg)

Cole stepped out of the way as Anne and Nicholas bolted past, laughing and squeeing. Madison sat regally in an armchair, holding a wineglass as she chatted with Rachel and Claire. Grace played cheerful songs on the piano while Miranda turned the music sheets, head bobbing along in time with the tune. Lynn and Chloe sat on a couch, looking slightly uncomfortable as they nibbled cheese and fruit while around them people they knew were there but couldn’t see interacted with the others.

It wasn’t the holiday party Cole had imagined as a child, but it had sufficed for the last few years. “Can I get you anything?” he asked Lydia, Mrs. Mills, and Mr. Tuttle, who were standing stiffly by the drinks table.

“No, thank you, Mr. Sear,” Mrs. Mills replied. “It’s a lovely party.”

“Thank you.” He had tried, in vain, to get them to call him by his first name, but at least the three of them had agreed to accompany Grace and the children this year. He turned to Lydia. “Can I show you something?”

She nodded and took Cole’s proffered hand. He led her upstairs and onto a balcony. Lydia drew in a breath as she took in the twinkling lights dotting the Philadelphia skyline. She smiled, more genuinely than he’d ever seen from her before, and he smiled back.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he turned to see Kyra waving at him through the balcony’s glass doors. “Excuse me,” he said to Lydia, leaving her to enjoy the view. “Kyra, I’m so glad to see you.”

“I’m sorry I never came before.”

He waved away her apology and took her hand. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Anne and Nicholas. You’ll like them.” And he led her downstairs.


End file.
